A Beautiful Lie Uma linda mentira
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: A vida nem sempre é colorida. O inferno nem sempre é a suprema provação. Yaoi, Radamanthys e Valentine, Lost Canvas. Death Fic, presente de aniversário para Fabinho, do NFF.


**A Beautiful Lie**

**ShiryuForever94**

Challenge NFF Novembro/2010, Songfic, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Multitemporadas, Songfic (A Beautiful Lie, de 30 Seconds From Mars), Slash MXM, Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, DeathFic

Advertências: Violência, sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: PG-13

Resumo: A vida nem sempre é colorida. O inferno nem sempre é a suprema provação.

Dedicatória: Para Fabinho, pelo seu aniversário (embora tenha saído algo muito pouco alegrinho...)

Beta: Nina Aioros

Disclaimer: Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya são de Masami Kurumada. Fanfiction feita sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

**A BEAUTIFUL LIE**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Valentine's POV  
**

Estou aqui, ainda, em poucos segundos a mais de vida e sei que não vou durar muito. O Kyoto nunca foi delicado, nem tampouco foi um ser a quem se pudesse chamar de amável.

E eu o amo mesmo assim.

Ou talvez eu devesse começar a usar o verbo no passado, pois minha existência está ao fim após o tremendo golpe que ele me deu.

É claro que eu entendi tudo que ele me disse, eu entendi nosso breve momento antes dele fazer o que precisava fazer.

Ele prometeu que não irá se deixar corromper e nem será mero instrumento, um mero joguete, nas mãos de Pandora. E eu acredito nele.

Ao menos eu não terei que assistir a morte daquele a quem amo além da compreensão do homem ou dos deuses.

Essa é a pena dele. Ele sempre me vê morrer.

Mas dessa vez foi nossa escolha, unicamente nossa. Ele me disse o quanto me amava num refúgio de cosmo onde pudemos nos sentir pela última vez em breves momentos.

Recuperado pelo sangue de Hades, ele estava ainda mais forte e mais perigoso, mas eu sempre pude ver nele a luz dos olhos âmbar que me encantou desde a primeira vez.

Não me importei que me dissessem que ele era perigoso, nem que era maléfico ao extremo. Eu sou um espectro de Hades e não uma mocinha bondosa esperando por um cavaleiro perfeito num cavalo branco. Isso é coisa de iludidos que não tem noção do porquê estariam aqui.

_**Lie awake in bed at night**_

_**Deite insone na cama à noite**_

_**And think about your life**_

_**E pense sobre a sua vida**_

_**Do you want to be different? [Different]**_

_**Você quer ser diferente? (Diferente)**_

_**Try to let go of the truth**_

_**Tente esquecer a verdade**_

_**The battles of your youth**_

_**As batalhas da sua juventude**_

_**'Cause this is just a game**_

_**Porque isso é só um jogo**_

Tenho meus pecados, é claro que sim, ou não estaria vagando pela imensidão negra e vermelha do meikai metido numa súrplice que remete a uma harpia e usando cosmo roxo e malévolo para coletar almas condenadas e mantê-las enterradas no gelo do cocytes.

Sentirei saudade do gélido toque das nevascas do inferno gelado onde eu habitava nesta existência.

Ainda consigo sentir Radamanthys tão perto...

Ele nunca se afastaria de mim sem um bom motivo e ele me deu tais motivos.

Lutar por nosso Deus. Ele sempre foi um general dedicado e um monstruoso ser munido de ódio suficiente para fazer até a mais devota das almas crer piamente que estava no inferno.

Há um lado de Radamanthys que poucos conhecem, muito poucos. Eu tive a chance de sentir esse lado dele em minha carne e em minha alma. É um ser munido de tanta honra e dignidade que eu poderia me perguntar se ele realmente deveria estar aqui.

Supõe-se que não tenhamos sentimentos e que apenas somos uma espécie de lixo, atirados a uma rotina pérfida de cometimento de crimes.

Irônico.

Não temos nada que ver com os que escolhem estar aqui. Nós, os espectros, é que somos aqueles sem escolha e eu não estou errado ao pensar assim. Para alegria daqueles que adoram nos detestar e nos julgam como meros bastardos que seguem religiosamente a um deus desastrosamente cruel, nossa pena é mais pesada, por vezes, do que aquelas impostas às almas que, digamos assim, pastoreamos.

Simples, aos espectros não é dado saber que crime foi cometido. Apenas sabemos que não somos inocentes, mas não temos como saber a gravidade de nossos atos.

Não me compreendam mal, não estou reclamando. Eu sei que estamos em guerra, que nascemos para guerrear e que não há muita escolha para guerreiros senão lutar e, na grande maioria das vezes, morrer.

É apenas essa necessidade que eu tenho de me lembrar que ninguém deu aos Cavaleiros de Atena o direito de pensarem que apenas eles possuem honra e somente eles podem morrer por um motivo justo.

O que é justo numa guerra?

Sim, é verdade que Wyvern é um demônio sanguinário, mas garanto que não mais que os demais cavaleiros de Atena, ou que os marinas de Poseidon. Todos nós despedaçamos almas e corpos sem hesitar julgando que estamos lutando pelo melhor dos motivos.

Quem deu aos seres ditos humanos o direito de acharem que somos lixo? Quem deu a eles a ideia de que por estarmos lidando sempre com restos humanos nós não temos nada dentro das súrplices?

São histórias para criancinhas que precisam temer algo para obedecerem a seus pais, ou irmãos.

_**It's a beautiful lie**_

_**É uma linda mentira**_

_**It's a perfect deny**_

_**É uma perfeita negação**_

_**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**_

_**Tão linda mentira para se acreditar**_

_**So beautiful, beautiful that makes me**_

_**Tão linda,linda mentira, que me faz...**_

Se você fizer algo ruim, vai para o inferno!

Não é assim que sempre dizem? Pois tenho novidades, há mais justiça nesse maldito inferno que na superfície. Como eu posso dizer isso? Ora, aqui só há punição para culpados... Podem dizer o mesmo do mundinho florido lá de cima?

Podem?

Duvido muito.

Eu fui um homem, há muito tempo. Eu era alguém. Eu sabia o que era correr faminto buscando alguma coisa em lixões. Eu sei o que é morrer de frio e de sede e ninguém sequer olhar para você. E qual era minha culpa?

Ser um pobre indigente no Chipre? Esse foi meu crime? Ter nascido numa família destruída que nunca soube sequer quando foi que eu fugi dos maus tratos e dos abusos de meu padrasto bêbado e pedófilo?

Não me façam rir. Condenados não são os que estão aqui por terem cometido crimes horrendos, condenados são vocês em suas vidinhas medíocres achando que tudo está bem enquanto ainda há aqueles que pedem, imploram, esmolam e se debatem querendo ao menos um lugar macio e quente para dormir.

Eu não sei o que eu fiz. Não preciso saber, eu sou um animal do inferno. Eu fui trazido para cá por minha estrela maléfica da lamentação e faz milênios que é assim. Antes de mim, outros Valentines, antes dele, outros Wyvern.

Sempre juntos. Num amor sem explicação e sem lógica. E jamais fomos inocentes. Sempre culpados, pois é o que espectros são. Só que não nos olhamos em algum espelho buscando alguma explicação ou justificativa para nossos atos nefandos, apenas pagamos por eles.

Quantos de vocês podem dizer o mesmo?

De qualquer maneira, não tenho mais que me preocupar, meu último cosmo vai se extinguir. Radamanthys caminha sem olhar para trás, não por odiar-me, mas por amar-me tanto que ele não quer ver o momento em que minha súrplice ficará montada significando que eu já não existo.

Ou pelo menos não existirei até a próxima convocação dessa súrplice que oprime o que um dia foi a minha alma.

_**It's time to forget about the past**_

_**É hora de esquecer o passado**_

_**To wash away what happened last [happened last, happened last]**_

_**Passar uma borracha no que aconteceu (No que aconteceu)**_

_**Hide behind an empty face**_

_**Escondido atrás de um rosto vazio**_

_**Don't have too much to say**_

_**Não há muito a se dizer**_

_**That this is just a game**_

_**Porque tudo isso é só um jogo**_

É hora, realmente, de eu apenas ir dessa... Vida? Bom, não vem ao caso. Só sei que ficarei sem ele e isso pra mim é o significado de morte.

Já não ouço os lamentos e gemidos comuns do inferno, nem sinto mais frio, nem calor. Já não há esperança para mim, mas talvez haja esperança para a raça humana. Quem sabe um dia, ao renascer, eu descubra que já não há mais condenados esperando sentença?

Pode parecer que sou uma boa pessoa, mas estou apenas sendo egoísta. Se não houver mais almas penadas, além das que já existem, e guerras, talvez eu apenas possa reviver para ficar com Radamanthys.

Para sorrir para ele, mesmo do meu jeito calado, para ouvir a voz forte dele organizando e comandando as hordas infernais e para jogar-me nos braços dele como se não houvesse amanhã.

Dizem que tenho fidelidade insana por ele. Só esqueceram que ele tem dedicação sem limites ao nosso amor, mas que não deixa transparecer, afinal de contas é um Kyoto.

Amor por olhares.

Nós sempre fizemos assim. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ficar arrulhando juras de amor no meikai.

Sempre foi o bastante, pois quando ficávamos a sós, não havia limites para nós dois.

É, realmente vou sentir falta do olhar amarelado e do toque firme.

Vamos ver por quanto tempo os humanos ainda mantém aceso o fogo da verdade e dos bons princípios. Pois é isso que evita que meu senhor, Hades, renasça. Infelizmente, parece que a raça dos seres da superfície, à qual eu pertenceria, se estivesse vivo, não se dá conta do quão vil é seu comportamento de vez em quando.

No fundo, a conversa de felicidade, de respeito aos demais, de não magoar ninguém, é apenas... Uma grande mentira.

Uma linda mentira.

Enfim, eu sei que Hades vai renascer, só não sei quando. Estarei pronto, como sempre estive por milênios.

Hora de deixar de existir. Já sinto os pequenos demônios que se alimentam de restos se aproximarem, como abutres. Eles irão despedaçar o que quer que sobre de mim e em breve serei apenas névoa, ou nem isso, pois há aqueles outros seres do inferno que não deixarão partícula atômica alguma de minha existência ser notada sobre o infértil solo do meikai.

Pensei que ia estar mais preparado para isso, mas talvez eu esteja com medo. Eu preciso pensar em Wyvern, saber que sempre retornarei para ele e apenas deixar-me levar.

_**Everyone's looking at me**_

_**Todo mundo está olhando para mim**_

_**I'm running around in circles, babe**_

_**Estou andando em círculos, querido**_

_**A quiet desperation's building higher**_

_**Um secreto desespero está crescendo**_

_**I've got to remember this is just a game**_

_**Eu tenho que me lembrar que isso é só um jogo**_

Minha última visão tem que ser Radamanthys.

Meu último suspiro tem que ser para ele, por ele.

Por ele eu renasço, eu vivo, luto...

E eu morro.

Adeus, meu amor. Despedida que jamais será um adeus definitivo, pois para nossa alegria, os pecados continuam se acumulando naquele mundo que a Deusa Atena insiste em proteger.

Ela realmente acredita...

Que há esperança e que o ser humano pode vir a ser perfeito.

Quem sabe um dia ela possa nos convencer?

_**It's a beautiful lie**_

_**É uma linda mentira**_

_**It's a perfect deny**_

_**É uma perfeita negação**_

_**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**_

_**Tão linda mentira para se acreditar**_

_**So beautiful, beautiful that makes me**_

_**Tão linda,linda mentira, que me faz...**_


End file.
